1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer systems and more particularly to virtualizing computing resources. In particular, this application relates to allocation and regulation of processor entitlement for virtual processors in a logically partitioned data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The speed and efficiency of many computing applications depends upon the availability of processing resources. To this end, computing architectures such as the “virtual machine” design share common processing resources among multiple processes. Such architecture may conventionally rely upon a single computing machine having one or more central processing units (CPUs). The CPUs may execute software configured to simulate multiple virtual processors.